Kisses
by minkledink
Summary: Spoilers for episode 7! "Don't just kiss me when I've impressed you," Yuri said needily, his blush betraying his embarrassment. "Kiss me whenever you feel like it." Viktor x Yuri fluff, Vikturi, Victuuri


author's note: I'm not suuper happy with how this came out, but I had to write something after seeing episode 7! Let this be my practice for a lemon ;)

* * *

Yuri Katsuki absent-mindedly yawned, rolling onto his back and outstretching his hand above him, staring idly at his dimly lit ceiling through his splayed fingers.

Yuri was currently lying in his futon back at the onsen after quite the day, but sleep was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

His thoughts kept going back to that fated moment on the ice, right after his free skate performance; Viktor, his coach, his _idol_ , had kissed him.

And not just any kiss, either; there was some aggression behind Viktor's lips crushing themselves against his as the two fell back onto the cold, familiar rink.

His coach often joked about that kind of thing, but Yuri was completely shocked that he'd actually gone and done it, and on international television, too.

What shocked Yuri the most, however, was that he wanted to kiss Viktor again. He wanted to kiss Viktor for absolutely no reason, whether it be a victory, a defeat, a goodnight kiss, whatever. He felt like it was his one reward for doing well, and he didn't want to have the dread of potentially not getting another kiss hanging over him during his next competition.

Viktor was just in the next room, probably sleeping peacefully with his dog, and Yuri would be remiss to disturb him, but he knew he couldn't possibly sleep in the mental state that he was in.

Strengthening his resolve, Yuri quietly snuck out of his room and stood before Viktor's door, his eyes wide and heartbeat quite a bit quicker than before.

He was starting to feel that suffocating feeling of anxiety again, but he suddenly heard a deep sigh from within Viktor's room, and momentarily forgot his worries. Viktor was awake.

Yuri knocked ever so softly against the sliding door and it almost immediately opened in reply; his wide brown eyes met with Viktor's icy blue ones, which wore a somewhat somber expression.

The Russian skater's stony gaze broke immediately into a warm smile and he whispered, "Good evening," his voice low and sonorous.

Yuri struggled to articulate a response as Viktor gently intertwined his hand into Yuri's own, hastily pulling him into his room and closing the door behind the pair.

"I'm glad to see you, Yuri!" Viktor exclaimed, sitting cross-legged on his futon and patting the spot next to him, motioning for his student to take a seat as well. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No…I haven't felt very tired," Yuri replied timidly, getting comfortable next to the blonde man.

Viktor simply smiled and ran his fingers through his bangs, tucking them behind his ear.

"I'm surprised you aren't exhausted," Viktor said, his voice a bit softer. "You hardly slept the night before the competition. You need to make sure you're well rested, you know."

Yuri gulped at the mention of the competition; he wondered if Viktor had even given the kiss a second thought. His hopes fell a bit as he figured that he hadn't, and that maybe it was a normal thing in Russia as congratulations.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Yuri said blankly, his mind really only full on one thing. _The kiss. What did the kiss mean to you?_

Viktor's expression softened a bit as his eyes took on their earlier serious gaze once more; his hand found Yuri's again and held it tightly.

"You know you can tell me anything, Yuri," he reassured the younger skater, drawing in close. "I'm here to help you."

Yuri froze at Viktor's close proximity and promptly yanked his hand out of Viktor's, leaning away from the blonde. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise as Yuri glared at him, suddenly so far away.

"You always touch me so freely," the Japanese skater stammered, unable to look his coach in the eye. "I can't take it tonight."

There was a short silence between the two men until Viktor carefully said, "I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't think you didn't like being touch-"

"I do like it!" Yuri interrupted, unable to fight back the small, hot tears that were forming in his eyes for the second time today. "I love it, and that's the problem."

Viktor looked at a loss for words. "Then why…?"

"Because I know how I feel about you," Yuri continued, wiping his eyes on his pajama sleeve. "But I don't know how you feel about me."

More hushed stillness fell upon the two; the only sounds in the room were Yuri's shallow breaths and the ceiling fan above.

"Yuri, I kissed you today."

Yuri's heart froze at Viktor's sentence, which seemed so clear to him through the stillness of the room. So, Viktor had been thinking about it.

"You did," Yuri acknowledged, his gaze dropping to his lap.

"Have you ever seen me kiss anybody else?" Viktor continued as he very carefully moved once again flush next to Yuri, his body heat causing goosebumps to rise on Yuri's skin.

"I-I haven't," Yuri admitted, suddenly very aware of how close Viktor was again.

Suddenly, he felt the Russian skater's familiar, warm hand on his chin as Viktor brought his face up to meet his; piercing blue met longing brown again as their gazes met, and Viktor promptly closed his eyes and hungrily pressed his lips against Yuri's, kissing him for the second time that day.

Yuri's eyes slid closed as well as he reveled in the sensation of Viktor's soft mouth against his own again; Viktor's taste was sweet and addictive, and Yuri shuddered as the blonde man's tongue torridly swept across his lower lip before Viktor leaned back, his eyes open once again and staring straight into Yuri's.

"That's because," the Veteran skater whispered, his voice low and laced with need, "you're the only one I want to kiss."

Yuri's face, which was already quite flushed, darkened a few shades at that line; he gulped, suddenly understanding what Viktor was trying to say.

"That's what I was hoping," the black-haired man replied, his hand sneakily finding Viktor's.

Viktor smiled yet again as Yuri held his hand this time, and he couldn't help but yawn and rest his head against his student's shoulder.

"You get too worked up sometimes, Yuri," Viktor teased, his pinky finger gently stroking Yuri's. "I told you that you can tell me anything, you know."

Yuri hesitated. "Well, there is one thing I'd like you to do."

"Oh?" Viktor sat up, waiting for the request.

Yuri held Viktor's hand more tightly in his as they locked eyes.

"Don't just kiss me when I've impressed you," he said needily, his blush betraying his embarrassment. "Kiss me whenever you feel like it."

Viktor blinked, his eyes wide, and then he fluidly connected their lips again in response, his tongue tracing the outline of his student's lips and then boldly slipping into Yuri's mouth, hungrily thrusting and intertwining with Yuri's own tongue, the two's lips all the while moving against one another.

Viktor deftly pushed Yuri down into the futon beneath the two without breaking the kiss, placing a knee between Yuri's legs, and caressing the side of the Japanese skater's face with his hand, gently stroking Yuri's soft cheek with his thumb.

The two separated after a few more time-stopping seconds, a single string of saliva connecting their lips; Yuri's breathing was ragged and even Viktor's cheeks were tinted a prominent shade of pink as he fondly gazed down at the younger boy, content with his work.

"Get ready for a lot of kissing then, Yuri," Viktor whispered against his student's ear as he leaned down over Yuri again, determined to explore every inch of Yuri's mouth with his own.


End file.
